Player Creation Contests
Sitemap ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Player Creations Contests ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' * See also Types_of_assets * See also Story_Telling * See also Modular_Game_Objects * See also Templates * See also Object * See Also Game Editing Tools * See Also Asset_Creation_Process --- --- --- --- --- NEEDED : Easy-to-use Game Tools, Whenever Possible (For Everything In The MMORPG) : * Fundamental need to maximize productivity of larger number of players to create things. The more people can successfully use the tools, the more and better stuff there will be created for use in the game world. * Intuitive Interface - visual real views when manipulating objects, logical actions for the user, drag-n-drop/cut-n-paste operations where possible (commonly used widgetry to flatten the learning curve). * Assistive Operation - with context specific options to 'shortcut' finding the actions Player wants to do. Built in self-checkers/validator to point out incompleteness/invalid things in the creation. * Fast testing path - If you have to wait minutes each test-n-fix cycle for the asset to 'bake' it is disruptive to attention span. There can be alot of 'tweaking' activity in many editing operations and quick turn-around is desired. * Need to eliminate tedium - Have batching and repeat operations facilitated. * Alot of the 'creation' is recombining existing Objects/Assets into a new larger combination object ( a scene, a Mission ) . They need to be able to Search/Find all appropriately re-usable 'Existing Objects' quickly to expedite assembling the pieces and preventing the creator from losing their vision in tedium. --- --- --- To help get more players to use the Player Created Assets Tools, and to provide/produce interesting content for the game (including stuff not used in the main game), there would be Contests with players submitting new/modified assets to a organized contest (likely there would be many Contests simultaneously in progress at once as sufficient time would have to be provided to do the necessary creation work by the submitters). Assets might be viewed IN-GAME (on the main Servers or Test Servers), or offered for viewing on the Player's Client). Many Asset objects would be interactive. Judging may be done by several methods : * Simple Voting (popularity with anyone who views the Asset) * Company/Creation Community Votes (judging) * Some kind of systematic point driven system (rather difficult to come up with an objective system) * Posting Commentary SHOULD be included Acceptance for IN-GAME use would be a separate judgement (with the Player having DIBS on ownership in the game) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . The Players have More Magnitudes of Imagination that all the employees of game companies put together" - Me Note that these REAL bottles and containers DO NOT have ridiculous easily-broken glass protuberances which only an game 'artist' might dimly decide to put on their pretend bottle. CONTEST : STUPID PLASMID/TONIC IDEAS (need not ever been actually contemplated ...) --- --- --- ' CONTEST : NAME THE ARTWORK ...' MMORPG CONTEST - Name the 'Artwork' ... Submissions and Votes by Players To select In-game Titles (Vetted as usual). THIS Looks like a 'still life'. Its too bad we (the Players) did not get 'Titles' along with all those 'Art' pictures we saw in all the Rapture games. Such Titles can be even more amusing than the 'Art'. This picture ... IS that a 'Corkscrew' in front of 'Fruit' ??? No real imagination need be needed to interpret those concepts. For the MMORPG, we CAN have funny titles (including for all those old pictures including 'restored' ones) and all new additional 'artworks' submitted by Players (it is so civilized to have one of these 'masterpieces' in your Residence or NPC Team base, you might even obtain one of Cohen's "Plaster-pieces .... preferably one without having a cadaver inside). . . . . --- --- --- I'm Popeye the Sailor Man : THEORY : The Popeye Cartoon (1929 comics, 1933 film) - Apparently some brand of 'Spinach' actually turned out to be a variety of kelp harvested off the coast of Iceland and was apparently often laced with juice from certain crushed Sea Slugs. This would account for the miraculous strength the cartoon character acquires (by Eating his 'Spinach' ) -- or at least in the odd tales/rumors that certain Splicers hold to be true. In the Main_Page:MMORPG, we might do more than a little sneaking about (continuing that feature from the Solo games), so to overhear conversations between Splicers, of all sorts, and about many subjects and all opinions. THIS would be yet another Creative output for Players in the MMORPG. --- --- --- --- --- . .